Petit bobo, grandes conséquences
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Après avoir « embrassé » Carson, Rodney se pose des questions…


Petit bobo, grandes conséquences

**Résumé :** Après avoir « embrassé » Carson, Rodney se pose des questions…

**Genre :** Slash Rodney/Carson

**Note de l'auteur :** La fic se situe après l'épisode 2.04 Duet

John : Arrêtez Rodney, vous êtes ridicule.

Le Rodney en question venait de se moucher une dixième fois. Lui et le major se trouvaient dans son laboratoire.

Rodney : Je vais bien major.

John : Rodney, vous êtes malade. Vous devriez aller voir Beckett.

Rodney se tendit lorsqu'il entendit le nom du médecin. John le remarqua, à vrai dire dès qu'on parlait de près ou de loin du médecin écossais, Rodney changeait complètement d'attitude. John aurait bien aimé qu'ils en parlent, mais Rodney refusait catégoriquement d'aborder ce sujet.

John : Si vous n'y allez pas dans la minute qui suit MacKay, c'est moi qui vous y amène, de gré ou de force…

Rodney le regarda, il vit que John ne plaisantait pas du tout, il poussa un soupir et acquiesça.

Rodney : Ok, j'y vais.

John lui sourit puis sortit du labo, Rodney se moucha une énième fois puis sortit de son labo et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, nouvellement nommé « lieu interdit ». Il entra à l'intérieur. Personne, Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il appela quelqu'un, une infirmière apparut.

Claire : Docteur MacKay, que puis je faire pour vous ?

Rodney : Je…heu, j'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un, je suis légèrement…

Claire _(souriant)_ : Asseyez vous ici, je vais chercher le docteur Beckett.

Elle lui désigna un lit puis parti à la recherche de Carson. Rodney la regarda s'éloigner puis s'asseya sur le lit désigné précédemment. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Carson, c'était bien pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner, il pensait que ça aller passer…mais ça avait empiré. Il poussa à nouveau un soupir. Depuis que Carson et lui s'étaient embrassés, il ne pouvait plus regarder l'écossais dans les yeux. Il ne cessait de se revoir, l'embrassant…non, correction : ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait embrassé, c'était le lieutenant Cadman. Carson fit son apparition, Rodney se tendit immédiatement à sa vue. Carson le remarqua mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Carson _(souriant)_ : Rodney ! ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu ici !

Rodney : Hum…oui…

Carson : Alors, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

Rodney : Je…j'ai un rhume depuis une semaine environ et depuis trois jours j'ai des maux de tête…

Carson : Et vous ne venez que maintenant ! _(il soupira)_ Très bien, enlevez votre t-shirt, je vais vous ausculter.

Rodney le regarda puis s'exécuta. Carson l'examina. Sans savoir pourquoi, Rodney commençait à se sentir de plus en plus détendu.

Carson : Rodney, Rodney !

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement.

Rodney : Moui…

Carson : Vous pouvez remettre votre t-shirt.

Rodney : Oh…oui.

Il remit son t-shirt, pendant ce temps là, Carson s'était retourné et lui préparait un médicament.

Carson : Tenez, buvez ça.

Rodney but le contenu du verre.

Carson : Si les maux de tête empirent, venez me voir et pas dans trois jours cette fois ci, d'accord ?

Rodney hocha la tête. Carson lui sourit une dernière fois puis se tourna et parti dans son bureau. Rodney le regarda s'éloigner et l'interpella avant que le médecin ne rentre dans son bureau.

Carson : Oui ?

Rodney : Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé…

Carson leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de lui.

Carson : Ecoutez, ce baiser ne signifie strictement rien pour moi. Ce n'est pas vous qui m'a embrassé, mais le lieutenant Cadman, d'accord ?

Rodney murmura un oui, puis s'éloigna et sortit de l'infirmerie. Les paroles de Carson l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait senti quelque chose se « casser » en lui, mais il n'avait pu définir quoi…

Carson entra dans son bureau, s'assit sur sa chaise et soupira. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était il toujours obligé de se cacher, de mentir…il n'en pouvait plus de mentir, de se mentir…Rodney l'attirait comme un aimant en attire un autre. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait plus penser à lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et se remit au travail. Il avait une tonne de paperasse à remplir.

Rodney avait finalement abandonné. Il se trouvait maintenant assis par terre, sa tête prise dans ses mains, il sanglotait doucement.

John déambulait comme à son habitude dans les couloirs. Il voulait aller voir si Rodney était bien allé à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il entra dans son labo, il resta sans voix…

John : Rodney ?

Rodney : …fichezmoilapaix…

Ce dernier ne leva pas la tête. John prit une grande inspiration, il allait enfin avoir la petite discussion qu'il attendait depuis deux semaines avec le scientifique. Il marcha vers le scientifique et s'accroupit.

John : Rodney ? Je suis là pour vous aider…qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Pas de réponse.

John : Rodney, je vous jure que ce que vous me direz ne sortira pas d'ici.

Rodney releva la tête, il avait les yeux rougis et gonflés par ses sanglots.

John : Vous avez une tête affreuse Rodney.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Rodney.

Rodney : Merci major…

John : Alors, vous voulez me parler de ce qui se passe ?

Rodney : De toute manière vous allez m'y forcer alors…je suis amoureux John.

John sourit.

John : Et c'est pour ça que vous pleu…vous vous mettez dans tous ces états ?

Rodney : Vous ne comprenez pas…

John : Aidez moi à comprendre alors.

Le scientifique hésita quelques instants puis se lança.

Rodney : Carson.

John : Quoi Car…

Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en route et ça fit tilt. Ok, Rodney venait d'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'un homme, et pas des moindres, Carson. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de parler.

John : Vous lui en avez parlé ?

Rodney : Si je lui en ai parlé ? Mais bien sûr major, je vais avouer à un de mes meilleurs amis que je suis amoureux de lui !

Rodney s'était levé et faisait face au major.

John : ça ne sert à rien de vous énerver, Rod…

Rodney : Vous pensez que je suis débile ! Je suis persuadé que Carson ne m'aime pas, et de plus il est hétéro !

John : Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

Rodney ne sut pas quoi répondre, après tout il ne savait pas si le docteur était gay. Mais la question ne se posait pas, il avait bien dit qu'il n'avait strictement rien ressenti lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Entre temps, Carson était entré dans le labo.

Rodney : Quand bien même Carson serait gay, il ne m'aime pas, il m'a dit n'avoir rien ressenti lorsque nous nous…

Rodney remarqua que l'intention de Sheppard s'était portée sur un pont situé derrière lui.

Rodney : Major ? Est ce que…

John hocha de la tête. Rodney ferma les yeux. Fantastique, maintenant Carson était au courant de tout…

John : Je vais vous laisser seuls, vous avez des choses à vous dire.

Il sortit, laissant Carson et Rodney seuls. Rodney lui tournait toujours le dos, il ne bougeait pas. Carson s'approcha un peu.

Carson : Rodney…

Rodney : Allez vous en !

Carson déglutit, il fallait que Rodney sache, qu'il ne reste pas dans l'erreur. Il s'approcha encore un peu et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Carson fit le tour et se retrouva devant Rodney.

Carson : Et si je te disais que, pour une fois, tu as tord…

Rodney leva les yeux vers lui, il y avait encore la trace des dernières larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

Rodney : Quoi ?

Carson prit une inspiration, et prit le menton de Rodney dans sa main droite. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Inconsciemment, Rodney ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Leur second baiser fut plus doux que le premier, probablement car les deux personnes qui s'embrassaient le désirait toutes les deux…

Rodney : Mais je croyais que…

Carson fit non de la tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en paix avec lui même. Il partageait enfin son secret avec quelqu'un. Il sourit une nouvelle fois à Rodney. Bien que Rodney l'ait souvent « torturé » en Antarctique, notamment pour le siège des Anciens, Carson avait immédiatement craqué pour lui. Il est vrai que le scientifique pouvait se montrer désagréable, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer.

Rodney regarda Carson. Il n'y avais jamais prêté grande attention mais l'écossais avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et savoir que c'était du à lui le rendait plus qu'heureux.

Rodney : Vous savez quoi docteur Beckett ?

Carson : Non ?

Rodney : Je vous aime…

Carson : Alors cesse de parler et agit.

Rodney : Avec plaisir…

Il pencha son visage vers lui et l'embrassa…


End file.
